Purple's Drag Race (Season 6)
The sixth season of [[Purple's Drag Race|''Purple's Drag Race]] began airing on January 27, 2020, it concluded airing on February 8, 2020. Fourteen queens compete to become the sixth Purple's Drag Race superstar and win $100,000. In the reunion, Diamante was awarded this season's Miss Congeniality. In the season finale, Zara Mei was crowned winner after defeating Claudia Style in the third lip sync round, Chardonnay Phoenix and Violet Glitter placed 3rd/4th. Contestants :█ The contestant won ''Purple's Drag Race :█ The contestant lost the third lip-sync round. :█ The contestant lost the second lip-sync round. :█ The contestant lost the first lip-sync round. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant returned in the "Reunion" episode and was still in the running. :█ The contestant made it to the Top 4. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of two main challenge winners. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team, & was safe from elimination, but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, but was not eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time. :█ After being eliminated, the contestant was voted Miss Congeniality. :█ The contestant appeared in the "Reunion" episode, but was out of the running. :█ The contestant did not participate in this episode. Episodes Episode 1 *'Mini-Challenge:' Photoshoot. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Claudia Style' *'Main Challenge: '''Create a look using items from a box, belonging to a past queen. *'Main Challenge Winner: Zara Mei''' * Bottom Two: Diamante and Sasha Rogue * Lip-Sync Song: "Wrecking Ball", Miley Cyrus * Eliminated: Sasha Rogue Entrance Order Episode 2 *'Mini-Challenge:' Make paper versions of Red Carpet looks. *'Mini-Challenge Winners: Chardonnay Phoenix and Lena Smoke' *'Main Challenge: '''Star in two scenes set in an office. *'Main Challenge Winner: Jakusha''' * Bottom Two: Ariana Day and Cyprus Clover * Lip-Sync Song: "Fallin'", Alicia Keys * Eliminated: Cyprus Clover Episode 3 *'Mini-Challenge:' Transform yourself into a creepy doll. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Bailey Skye' *'Main Challenge: '''Perform in a live production of "Purple's Horror Passage". *'Main Challenge Winner: Nicola Fame''' * Bottom Two: Claudia Style and Erin Close * Lip-Sync Song: "Fight Song", Rachel Platten * Eliminated: Erin Close Episode 4 *'Mini-Challenge:' Reading is fundamental. *'Mini-Challenge Winners: Claudia Style and Diamante' *'Main Challenge: '''Lip sync in groups of three and four to Avril Lavigne songs. *'Main Challenge Winner: Chardonnay Phoneix''' * Bottom Two: Jakusha and Lena Smoke * Lip-Sync Song: "What The Hell", Avril Lavigne * Eliminated: Lena Smoke Episode 5 *'Main Challenge: '''Snatch Game. *'Main Challenge Winner: Zara Mei''' * Bottom Two: Becky Tune and Nicola Fame * Lip-Sync Song: "Independent Women", Destiny's Child * Eliminated: Becky Tune Episode 6 *'Mini-Challenge:' Accurately name previous queens that placed fifth from Seasons 1-5. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Claudia Style' *'Main Challenge: '''Star in a drunk beach news segment. *'Main Challenge Winners: Ariana Day and Violet Glitter''' * Bottom Two: Chardonnay Phoenix and Diamante * Lip-Sync Song: "That's My Girl", Fifth Harmony * Eliminated: Diamante Episode 7 *'Mini-Challenge:' Pair up with another queen to twin with. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Claudia Style' *'Main Challenge: '''Record an infomercial for makeup. *'Main Challenge Winner: Claudia Style''' * Bottom Two: Bailey Skye and Jakusha * Lip-Sync Song: "Beautiful", Christina Aguilera * Eliminated: Jakusha Episode 8 *'Mini-Challenge:' Try not to laugh challenge with water. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Zara Mei' *'Main Challenge: '''Create a mythical alter-ego and either an angelic or evil sidecick. *'Main Challenge Winner: Violet Glitter''' * Bottom Two: Ariana Day and Bailey Skye * Lip-Sync Song: "Lady Marmalade", Christina Aguilera, Lil’ Kim, Mýa, P!nk * Eliminated: Ariana Day and Bailey Skye Episode 9 *'Mini-Challenge:' Correctly guess who the returning queen will be. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Claudia Style' *'Returning Queen: Jakusha' *'Main Challenge: '''Design three looks in the categories: Birthday Fun, Wedding Couture, Cherry on top Eleganza. *'Main Challenge Winner: Zara Mei''' * Bottom Two: Jakusha and Nicola Fame * Lip-Sync Song: "Birthday", Katy Perry * Eliminated: Jakusha Who Should Go Home Tonight? Episode 10 *'Main Challenge: '''Give past winers a makeover to become your drag sister. *'Main Challenge Winner: Chardonnay Phoenix''' * Bottom Two: Nicola Fame and Violet Glitter * Lip-Sync Song: "Say My Name", Destiny's Child * Eliminated: Nicola Fame Episode 11 *'Main Challenge:' Write and perform your own verse for PurpleWaterz's debut single "Regal Realness". *'Runway Theme: '''Best Drag * '''Final Four:' Chardonnay Phoenix, Claudia Style, Violet Glitter, Zara Mei Top Four of Season 6 Episode 12 The eliminated queens share what experiences they've had since departing the show and what fans can expect next. Season 5 Miss Congeniality, Kiki Jelly, returns to hand over the Miss Congeniality title and sash to her successor. For the first time in Purple's Drag Race History, the queens of the season vote for Miss Congeniality. Miss Congeniality: Diamante Queens' Votes for Miss Congeniality Episode 13 * Lip Sync Finalists: Chardonnay Phoenix, Claudia Style, Violet Glitter, Zara Mei * Lip Sync Pairings: '''Violet Glitter vs. Zara Mei; Chardonnay Phoenix vs. Claudia Style * '''Lip Sync Songs: ** "Born This Way" by Lady Gaga (Violet vs. Zara) ** "Domino" by Jessie J (Chardonnay vs. Claudia) ** "Nasty Girl" by Vanity 6 (Claudia vs. Zara) * Winner of Purple's Drag Race Season Six: Zara Mei * Runner-Up: '''Claudia Style * '''Third/Fourth Place: Chardonnay Phoenix and Violet Glitter Trivia * The lip sync assassin of this season was Nicola Fame. * Nicola sent home Becky Tune and Jakusha. * Season 6 saw the first double elimination in Purple's Drag Race history. Navigation Category:Seasons